<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earn It by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652728">Earn It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Marking, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde didn’t take too well to be riled up and teased for long, and you know that. You know, which is exactly why you do it – you love to see him clench his jaw, love to see him take control of ya, even if just for an hour or two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earn It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of his palm smackin’ hard against the soft flesh of your ass fills the room, followed by the sound of your moans. You’re bent over his knee on the couch, after havin’ givin’ him the mouth a little too far, rilin’ him up.</p><p>Clyde didn’t take too well to be riled up and teased for long, and you know that. You know, which is exactly why you do it – you love to see him clench his jaw, love to see him take control of ya, even if just for an hour or two.</p><p>“How many was that sweetheart, lemme hear ya.” Clyde asks, after bein’ teased too much, wound up too tight. He had to have you, had to touch you, taste you, fuck you – and he will.</p><p>Oh he will, but first he needs’ta teach ya a lesson.</p><p>He’s got handprints bloomin’ on your ass cheeks nice and dark, having spanked you real rough, rough enough to pitch you forward from the impact of it. You’re naked, on your hands and knees over his lap, knees bucklin’ into one another. There’s restraints on your wrists and ankles, pairs of handcuffs he borrowed from a friend he knows at the police station holding you nice and still.</p><p>“Ten!” You gasp out, but he ain’t so convinced. Sometimes you like to say ten when you really mean five, and sometimes you say ten when you really mean eleven, just wantin’ him to keep going, keep markin’ you up.</p><p>“Was it?” He ain’t convinced, his voice calm and even, trying to keep composure. He knows the second he gives in to your pretty moans and cries and pleas for his dick, it’ll all be over and he’ll blow his load. Naw, he’s gotta keep this goin’ a little longer, just a little longer. “Or do you need another one?”</p><p>He slaps just below your ass, right on the backs of your thighs which have been so neglected all night. He slaps the other one, matching prints raised up in the shape of his palm. He hits you so hard that your pussy drools onto his lap, soaks into the shorts he’s wearin’, and your arms collapse down from the impact of it, the shock of it all.</p><p>“It – oh fuck, it was, it was ten!” You moan, drooling onto the armrest where your head is being supported as he rears his hand back and spanks you three more times, just because he can, until you’re a moaning whining mess.</p><p>“You think you earned my cock now?” Clyde says, already undoin’ the zipper on his shorts, pullin’ his cock outta his boxers.</p><p>He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead grabs you and manhandles ya as best he can with your ankles and wrists clasped together, to push you face down ass up on the couch. He shuffles behind you and wraps your hair around his good fist, gives it a nice tug as he eases his cock into your pussy.</p><p>“Please, please Clyde!” You beg into the couch cushion, your mouth dropped open as he thrusts himself in all the way, moaning and grunting quietly in his throat as he slowly works his way inside your pretty cunt, you all the while shifting your sore ass against the scratchy fabric of his shorts, whining out, “Please, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>“You know what ya are, darlin’?” He asks as he leans over your back, body draping on top’a yours.</p><p>“Mmm, w-what Clyde?” You can barely get the words out as he rolls his hips against your ass, pushes his cock in all the way until he’s bottomed out completely, makes you moan moan moan.</p><p>He licks his lips, lets go of your hair so he can reach under your chin and grab at your jaw tight in his grip, kisses your cheek sweetly and then shoves your face harshly against the cushion as he growls out,</p><p>“<em>Mine</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>